1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making a pollutant such as an exhaust gas, a polluted water and soil or the like harmless and to an apparatus conducting the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, environmental problems have been caused by pollution of air and soil due to dioxin generated by burning a waste, pollution of rivers, lakes and marshes due to a waste acid or alkali or the like, pollution of an underground water due to a waste water from a factory containing a solvent such as an organic chlorine compound (for example, trichloroethylene, tetrachloroethylene), pollution of soil due to mercury, cadmium, lead, zinc, cyanogen, arsenic, chromium, copper, fluorides, an organic chlorine compound or the like.
Conventionally, the polluted water has been treated by neutralizing, while the polluted soil has been treated by burning or burying.
However, the burying treatment is wrong because a new secondary pollution may be caused. Further, a method, in which the polluted soil is melted with taking a long time and then cracked (vitrified), requires a long treatment period and a high treatment cost.